MImpossible
by MIMitationBalance
Summary: An endless series of arcs based on the movie's characters and a few of my OC's. Adventure, Romance, Everything! Learn the Guardians secrets, and meet new characters! Involves a lot of my OC. Please R&R! "Sun and Rain, Moon and Tide, Strap yourselves in for an Emotional Ride."
1. Here and There

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Congratulations everyone!"

North had parked the sleigh and was now thundering into the Workshop. He seemed to be the only one in high spirits though. Tooth was barely hovering and Sandy was already asleep (not a surprise), the only thing keeping Bunny awake was his need to puke, and Jack Frost was using his staff as a walking stick. They were exhausted. But the Guardians had learned a valuable lesson: Never volunteer to help North on Christmas.

Jack was bored, as usual, so he went to the most exciting place he could find…the Workshop. After freezing a few elves and pranking a few yetis, he looked for something new to do. He tried to assist Phil with some winter toys that needed painting, but he ended up concentrating so hard that he froze all the paint. This got him a strong word from North and then he said the fatal words…"Why can't you do something useful!"

He regretted it the minute Jack's eyes went from pale blue to a vibrant shade of sapphire.

"Hey! Maybe I can help you on Christmas Eve next week! I've always wondered… Even better! All of the Guardians can help! It'll be fun!"

Once the word FUN got involved, there was no stopping him! He flew at hurricane speeds to the control room. Against North's protests he turned on the northern lights!

So now that Christmas had passed without a hitch, many a Pooka had an axe, or boomerang, to grind with the winter spirit. After he had his carrots down of course.

* * *

At the same time, about 3,300 miles away, a teenage girl sits at her window, staring at the slowly rising moon which is almost full. Her parents are asleep and she should not be awake, let alone with her window open! But she can't help it. Whispering to that silent moon, she utters two words that most teenagers don't.

"I believe."

* * *

**A/N: Hello Guardian Fans! This is my first story so go easy, but thanks for reading and look for updates! R&R**

**-Mim (short for Mimic, not Man in Moon) The name will be important later!**


	2. Of Dancing and Dreams

Somewhere over New England, our favorite Dream Master was drifting on his cloud. His job was fairly easy tonight, all the children had received North's wonderful presents yesterday and this gave him lots of material to work with. Upon his way South, he gauged himself to be in (or over) Massachusetts, he felt the blossoming dream of a teenager. Those did not usually reach him, due to their lack of belief, but it was his job to give dreams to all unlike the other Guardians who help only children. Sandy specialized in children, but he helped all. So he reached out to this teen girl, hopping into her consciousness.

It was unlike most dreams he had seen, or created. There was no flying or getting of a most desired wish, no this was interesting. Her thoughts were not jumbled or out of focus, they were a steady stream and so Sandy watched using only his magic to make the dream bloom, not adding anything, but just watching.

Out of a silvery mist came the slim figure of a girl, and she was dancing to a flowing melody. She reminded him of water, that is if water could do ballet. On graceful feet she whirled around the on a cloud, melting into the it, or freezing into perfect positions. Surrounded by ribbons of blue, her body seemed surreal.

The blue ribbons dissolved into a dense surrounded everything and Sandman could see nothing. He was startled and put on his guard. Pitch must be getting bold to invade a dream that he was clearly observing. But when the smoke cleared, it was not Pitch, but this strange dreamer had set the scene on fire, quite literally, and was now dancing amongst the flames unscathed. The music had become intense and powerful. The mysterious girl was now performing stunning jumps, and was leaping off the ground. She seemed to sparkle. After a captivating lift in which she switched her legs in midair, she touched down...and froze.

Slowly rising, she pivoted and for a moment Sandman thought they had made eye contact. But they could not have. He was merely an observer, she could not see him surely. His eyes lifted and she had vanished. So had the flames. Now the setting had darkened and from what was a bright song, came a high pitched sound. Sandy could not see a thing and he thought, "Now this MUST be Pitch." Yet he was wrong once again. He could feel not a single nightmare in the vicinity. Could this be?

It was the dreamer! She had sensed him in her mind and was now attempting to scare him into leaving. The darkness and the ear-splitting, siren was an attempt to make him want to go. In the time he had discovered this, she had realized he wasn't leaving. Now the full force of her consciousness bore down on him. Its strength shocked him. He saw two eyes in the impenetrable black. They widened and in a split second everything was gone.

He was back on his cloud. She had ended the dream, forced herself to awaken. He still had a couple square miles to cover but this was unheard of. Perhaps this was important enough to alert the other Guardians. He cast a large amount of Dreamsand over the rest of the area, and off he went.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, two chapters in one day. I hope I'm off to a great start! Please R&R!**

**-Mim**


	3. Littered with Letters

Tooth was trying to get out into the field more often. During the reappearance of Pitch, she had realized how much she had missed it. Leaving a fairy in charge, she grabbed a few quarters and headed out. She checked a list she had prepared. At the top of the list were two seven year old girls: Lora and Ywen (pronounced "win").

The first house was in a sweet little neighborhood. All the houses around it looked similar with little variations mostly in color or lawn size. Upon seeing the child, her heart melted. She was dainty and had blonde curls. She had lost one of her central incisors, aka one of her two front teeth. This one was clearly a candy lover. But it looked like she had at least tried to brush, so Tooth could not fault her in the effort department. But then, oh, what was this? Also underneath the child's pillow was a piece of paper, folded up until it was miniscule. After spending an unusual amount of time unfolding it she read the letter.

_Dear Tooth Fairy,_

_I'm Lora! I lost one of my front teeth today! It was very exciting! I can't wait to tell my teacher! She's not a real teacher but she helps my real teacher! She told me to write to you! She told me stories about you! I'm gonna stay up and see you!_

_Love Lora_

It had a lot of exclamation points and was very sweet. Clearly she had fallen asleep trying to see Tooth, proven by the fact that her head was half off the side of the bed. Tooth had herself a little giggle. It wasn't uncommon for children to TRY and see her. It rarely happened. If a child did in fact happen to be awake when one of her fairies was around, they were so small that they went unnoticed. Sandy usually ended up giving them a dose of Dreamsand, before they had health problems due to lack of sleep. After a glance at the clock she had to get going! She popped the letter into her pocket and flew off.

Ywen's house was only a few miles away in the next town. This area was much different. The houses were all so unique, although much smaller. Ywen was fast asleep, although properly in her bed. Unlike Lora though, now Tooth had to make sure not to wake her when retrieving the tooth. She may be a bit rusty from 440 years without practice, but she was the top tooth fairy for a reason and in a moment the tooth was cupped safely in her palm. Another note?! She knew some kids did it but it wasn't a twice in a row kind of thing. What could this be about?

_Dear Tooth Fairy,_

_My assistant teacher tells me all about you. She says that there are lots of fairies and one big fairy. I don't know which one you are but I lost my fang tooth. Now she says I will be a vampire when my new one comes in. She gave me the idea to write to you. I'm a good writer so I'm going to use big kid words in my letter. Please give me money for my tooth because I am a good. You can always ask Santa to check. My teacher says you are friends._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Ywen_

Now this was new. Both girls mentioned a teacher of some sorts. Both girls had written letters. Tooth now wanted to meet this person. Could they be a believer? She didn't know. She could consult the others...but she had work to do. DUTY FIRST! She would mention it to the Guardians later.


	4. Bunny to King One

Easter was a long time off. Bunny had no work to do. He was ahead of schedule and was waiting on the Yetis to send him a new batch of paints. The Warren was getting a little bit lonely, dare he say it. Maybe he could go and visit kids. Up north was a bit too chilly still, so ended up somewhere in Virginia. After visiting Jamie and the ol' gang he hopped off to see other areas. Sometimes he would find eggs that had never been found on Easter. It was disappointing but he picked them up and sent them back to be repainted. No reason to waste a good egg right?

He was wandering close to Washington D.C. He would probably swerve to avoid it. It was busy and full of bustle. Sure lots of children could see and touch him, but plenty if not all the adults could not. He knew what it felt like to be walked through. He had rediscovered that feeling quite recently. He didn't feel like repeating the experience. He was about one town over. Not a lot children were around. It was mostly business people. He had debated opening a tunnel and going somewhere else, but a few words reached those long ears.

"So you told them about Santa and the Easter Bunny...Well they're kids...I would expect so...You always tell stories about them...Uh-huh...gotta go...Don't forget to tell those kids you teach about the Tooth Fairy...she must hate to be forgotten...yup, Bye!...and don't forget our chess game tonight!"

So, a storyteller tells tales about him... and all his friends. Usually humans didn't interest him, after all, they were slow and clumsy and quite boring. But maybe this one was worth a bit of time. He had nothing better to do. He followed the man back to his townhouse. He held his breath and walked through the man so that the could get into the house before the door closed. After a quick shudder he hopped around. It was beyond obvious that this guy was a bachelor. Who spends all his money on fancy furniture and from his count seven fish tanks? These were not fish bowls, no these were tanks!

After a good hour of near boredom, Bunny had discovered another fact on this single man. He could COOK. He did things with eggs that Bunny didn't even know were edible. Well, watching the man eat was not going to be anything exciting, so Bunny opted to go upstairs and watch the fish tank on the third floor. Eventually this man came to the room and flopped on the large sumptuous bed. He opened his laptop and opened a Chess game and a video chat screen. The reception must have been bad because no face appeared but a voice came crisp and clear. A girl's voice.

"Pawn to Queen four."

Soon the game got intense and although the girl made some good moves, the man seemed ever ahead. Bunny himself got very absorbed. He liked strategy and it dawned on him that he didn't own a chess set. Perhaps North could get him one. He almost lost track of the conversation.

"Bishop to Rook seven. So I hear your a teacher now.", the man said.

"Sort of I help another teacher. Knight to Bishop three.", the girl took his rook but lost her knight. "I like the kids."

Bunny glowed. So there are good people who cared about children. He knew that there were lots of people who cared but it always made him feel glad to hear it. Once the man had played to a flawless checkmate, and the clock chimed nine, Bunny again peered at the screen and caught the address of the girl. He always liked to tell a good story to the others. Maybe he could check this girl out and maybe get some details to make his tale more interesting. Making a tunnel that the man couldn't see, the Pooka popped down a hole.


	5. All for One

"C'mon Baby Tooth, it's that time of month again."

For once Toothiana was glad for the Guardians to get together. Usually it was for pointless things like North needing help, or North running out of cookies etc. But today she had a story to tell and she wanted their opinion. Maybe it wasn't super important but the Guardians could not be off fighting immense wars every single day.

Bunny had put his new batch of Paint on a shelf in the Warren. He groaned, he disliked these meetings. While North said they were important and useful and "Guardians must keep up with themselves.", He saw it as just another chance for Frost to freeze his tail to a chair or something like that. But who knows? Maybe today, something will really be up. He spend his days painting eggs but Bunny like a good battle. He was about to thump open a tunnel when he saw Sandy passing overhead.

Sandy was cruising up to the Pole, today on a large Pterodactyl. Someone below caught his attention. Oh, it was Bunnymund. Steering downward, Bunny shot up with a mighty jump and landed right behind Sandy. Sandman gave his friend a large smile, glad for the company. He showed Bunny an image over his head. It was the "G" for Guardians, inside a box, with the lights overhead.

"You know me Sandy, I hate these meetings."

Sandy Just nodded. Personally, he thought the meetings were a good idea because it help the Guardians learn to communicate with one another. Coming from a guy who couldn't talk, this was sort of ironic. But it was true. The Guardians had no idea how to really talk to each other. Sandy also liked to see his family. He did like the other Guardians very much although sometimes they did not like each other very much.

Jack had seen the lights. He didn't mind about the meetings. It gave him a chance to say hello to Phil and the elves, and it gave him a chance to mess with the Kangaroo. Maybe the Yetis could mix him up some Iced Chocolate. He couldn't have Hot Chocolate. But he like Chocolate A LOT! Tooth would argue that it was awful for his pearly whites, but the Yetis put unsweetened Cocoa powder in the drinks. He hadn't told her yet. It was kinda funny watching her freak out over tiny little problems. He had passed over the Hudson Bay. The weather started getting much more to his liking. South was warm, despite every attempt he had made to cool it down. He was not allowed to freeze Florida because North said that mortal scientists would put everyone in panic.

"He's no fun.", Jack said to himself.


	6. Mystery Girl

The mysterious dreamer, the assistant teacher, the storyteller , the girl. She sits far away from all the Guardians, once again sitting at her window. But this time she is reading. Her book is a book of fairytales, full of magical creatures. On her wall hangs a cross. She is Christian and a devout one too. Once again the moon is there to keep her company. This time when her parents tell her to go to bed, she listens. She says her prayers with a glance at what is now a round full moon. She says thank you to it. She knows God made the moon. To some extent she knows that Man in the Moon is God. She doesn't question.

All around her room you can see who she is. Her room is full of books and paintings. The paintings were particularly captivating. They were full of the Guardians...and not just them. Seasonals, and Holidays were scattered on paper throughout her walls. In one corner, right in front of her window is a desk. It has pencil and pens and all the expected materials. Along with those things, are a vase of white roses, a scented candle, and a box with a lock on it. Decorative masks and mirrors make the small room look much bigger. Everything is colorful and well matched. To some it may have been a bit much, but it was actually pleasant once you relaxed.

She talks in her sleep. Quietly she seems to be singing. Or perhaps this was just her voice. Her words were almost unintelligible, but not quite. Sometimes, her parents could pick out words like "when", "soon", "Guard...". The first two could be anything, but the final word did not seem to fit with the others. But she didn't fit in with others herself.

With morning came the sun and with it she rose. Her clothing expressed her unique style almost as much as her room. Most of it was black or white. But color would find its way into everything. Blues, Reds and Purples. Greens and Grays. Most of her wardrobe was form fitting. She was a dancer, so many would not find this surprising. School was not her favorite place. She was no dunce surely not. Academically she was quite ahead, but you might not know. She never mentioned it. She had only one friend that anyone could see.

"You are my best friend you know Vick?" she said at lunch that day. Their table is empty, but in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I know, what's wrong with me?" he said it with a straight face, but it was riddled with sarcasm.

"I thought I was the one with problems!" she was grinning slightly now.

"Having a strange love of things that aren't real is not a problem. It makes you interestingly...interesting." Vick said trying not to laugh.

"A master of English you are not.", she commented, "but that's okay, your company against _them_."

She shifted her gaze to a group of teens a couple of tables away. None of their faces looked even remotely similar but it was difficult to tell them apart. All in Abercrombie, Hollister and occasionally Donna Karon. Girls who swoon and simper toward the boys who's shirts were way too tight to their torsos and who's sneakers cost more than an IPod. Mystery Girl didn't hate them, she just couldn't understand why they spent good time on antagonizing other people. Especially her.

" Hey, are you dating Victor?" the bounciest, surprisingly brunette, Barbie.

Sighing, "For the millionth time Gracie, I'm not. You've been asking since the third grade!" Mystery Girl spoke this while not looking at Gracie.

"It was just a question, yeesh." Gracie stormed off to her cohorts who were know giving Mystery Girl looks of deepest venom.

"Ignore. She has imagination issues. Still thinks about Santa and stupid things like that," said a ginger with obnoxious curls...and gum popping problem.

Mystery girl was once again alone with her single companion. Vick was smart almost to a fault.

"Just ignore them."

It was in no way that easy. Her life was just about to get harder too.

* * *

**A/N:I try not to put these but a shout out to Caithlinn13 for being my first follower! Please R&R! I'm sorry if the exposition is boring. All my good ideas are after all the characters are introduced!**


	7. Wait What now?

"Mate, I don't know why you make me come to these meetings?"

"Bunny...is necessary. Guardians must...what is word? Ah! Yes, catch up!"

"Whatsa matter Cottontail, don't like seeing your folks!"

"Oh Jack, don't start a fight, we need to get down to business."

It was at this point in time that Sandy put everyone straight to sleep. About fifteen minutes later when everyone woke up, the mood had diffused a little bit. Everyone sat down and after many awkward "How are you's" and "Oh I'm fine's" they finally started to talk about important things. A batch of Bunny's best eggs had gone missing and Tooth was having a quarter shortage.

"All I have a dollar coins and no one uses those anymore!"

North was still in the planning stage of next Christmas so he had little to say or add to the stream of conversation. In an uncomfortable silence when the Yetis had gone to get more cookies, Sandy finally brought up his strange story about the dreamer he had encountered.

"You say she push you out with mind?" North did not look the least bit perturbed, "How did she do it? You must know."

Sandy just shook his head flicking bits of sand everywhere. A couple nearby elves collapsed in slumber. Bunny and Jack were not exactly paying attention as Jack had frozen Bunny's large feet to the floor. But they did hear Tooth's panic attack.

"Omigosh what does this mean could it be that she could be a spirit and we don't know it is she a threat did she get sent by Pitch how are we supposed to handle this situation!"

"Tooth calm down, Sandy...you say they ended dream when she saw you? Perhaps they recognize you!"

Sandy shrugged and a large question mark formed over his head. This jogged Tooth's memory(ha-ha irony). She depicted her odd evening with the two letters and the storytelling teacher. Furrows starting forming in North's brow as he pondered the two stories. Bunny began to pick up on it too.

"Storyteller?"

Now it was Bunny's turn to recount his experience with the fish loving, chess playing, super cooking, business man. He went into great detail about the girl on the other line during the game and how she liked kids. Could they be discussing the same person?

"Wait...this is a teenage girl we're talking about?!" Jack's voice sliced through the jumble of noise.

"Yes Jack, is that of importance?" North sounded worried.

"No...No... it just doesn't seem like the thing teenage girls do, ya know, messing with Guardians..."

"I don't think it was intentional, she just seems to be making an impression that's all." Tooth had gone into Mother Mode.

"Yeah mate, it was probably just a coincidence."

North was now coming out of his pensive silence.

"Coincidence or not, she is person of interest. We go and look into this. TO THE SLEIGH!"

He looked around for signs of protest. He glanced to Bunny expecting an explosive negative reaction. But everyone just got up and hopped, flew, or floated in the direction of the reindeer stables. They had to admit it, they were all burning with curiosity. Who was getting their attention, without even trying. They never thought to ask if the hand of Man in the Moon was involved. But then again they never do.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Well, I seem to be updating a lot...meh. I hope you like the chapter and please R&R. This is where it starts getting exciting! ;D**

**-Mim**


	8. Stakeout

**7:30pm**

The Guardians have landed the Sleigh in a nearby electricity easement (alley). They are now making their way to the girl's house.

**7:45pm**

The girl returns from an evening activity. The Guardians hid in the trees.

**8:00pm**

Girl eats a late dinner and goes upstairs. Guardians try to maneuver their way to her window in the back of the house. They threw glares at Jack for planting a solid foot of snow on the ground a few days previously. Tooth and a few fairies were clumsily lifting Bunny and Sandy had to conjure a platform for North so that none of them left footprints.

**8:30pm**

Light clicks on in the girl's room. Sandy produces five platforms so that they could all observe her.

"No, no sand. It glows, girl might see us" North was being ridicules. Wasn't he?

Bunny sighed and found a ladder under the porch and set it sideways so that he and North could climb up the two sides.

"Now, to Jack and Bunny, no arguments, ve must quiet."

"I won't do anything as long as that bloody moron doesn't do any funky frost business-mmffff..." Bunny's rant was cut off by a large sand hand over his mouth.

This earning Sandy a grateful nod from North.

"Jack? You understand?...Jack?...Jack..." North glanced around. This could not be good.

"He probably got busy with a snow angel, it's okay." Tooth didn't want this to turn bad.

**9:00pm**

Girl's lights have gone out. Guardians (minus Jack) are trying to get to her window to see what they could.

They managed to smoosh all of their faces together and got a pretty good view because their was a mirror covering a whole wall of her room. It was dark and the details were lost to the shadows but one aspect was very clear to group. No one was in the bed.

"Vhat! How... where is she?" North was having difficulty getting the words out in the correct order.

"Maybe she left the room and cut the lights?" Bunny suggested.

"She could be in bed but we just..." Tooth abandoned her futile argument. The bed was without a doubt empty.

**9:15pm**

For a full fifteen minutes the three Guardians with the ability to verbally voice their thoughts were whisper fighting (with no need to whisper) on where the girl could have evaporated to. Sandy eventually brandished his large sand hand and smacked the trio. The flashes of symbols over his head were punctuated by a large arrow pointing to a feature in the obviously vacant room. There was a second window and it was open. The pane was coated with a light layer of frost.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have readers! There's a little number on my account that says so. But no reviews! Please R&R! Feedback feeds me! **

**-Mim**


	9. Double 00 Date

**7:30pm**

"Fifteen more minutes" she thinks, "then I can go home."

**7:45pm**

Her mom pulls into the driveway, parking close to the house in the event of the impending snow. She opens the passenger door and hops out, not even slipping an inch on the asphalt which is covered in slick ice. She inserts her key into the lock of the door and pushes her full weight, which is not very much, against it to get the frozen hinges to move.

**8:00pm**

Reheated pork chops can be good. They can. But they are better dipped in applesauce. She finishes her food and puts her plate by the sink and puts in the dishwasher under her mother's critical eye.

**8:30pm**

A good shower never goes amiss but now it was time to relax...and what was that racket outside?! She sees a flash of gold and hears a muffled voice. Through the mirror she sees the top of Tooth's head, distorted by the light reflected from inside her room. She recognizes the feathers, and the gold...and was that frost crawling up the other window in her room? She walked over to the window with the frost, the one just above her desk. An unmistakable mop of white hair stood out against the fresh snow he had undoubtedly caused. She opened her window.

"Do you linger around windows often?"

"No this is a first, or second time." Jack was grinning. This was the first time he had seen her. He doubted even the other Guardians had seen her face up close. Her features had an exotic appearance he could not place and mochoa brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were boring into him like she was trying to know his secrets. Her mouth and lips were not grinning like his.

"My friends are trying to spy on you."

"I know." her emotions were still masked and hidden.

"They tend to get carried away, next thing you know they're going to stuff you in a sack and teleport you off to be interrogated." Jack treaded carefully.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. It wasn't quite a smile, her eyes betrayed her happiness.

"Don't they have better thing to do?" she gave up on her straight face and showed a row of straight teeth with surprisingly pointy canines.

"Well they needed a little action after the whole Pi...anyway, shall I save you from a night of disturbed sleep?"

**9:00pm**

"Sooooooo, where are we going?" she's holding onto him from behind as he flew over the trees.

"Where can we wait out my CIA wannabes?" Jack hovered on the wind.

"There's a beach down there."

He glided down and once her feet reached the cold sand she let go and giggled. The Wind had made large ringed waves and Jack had frozen right before they crashed.


	10. The Name Game

It was not a date. There was nothing going on. He was just saving her from a potentially difficult evening. But somewhere in the mix he brought her back so she could grab her coat. A little later on he mentioned the North pole. Things sort of snowballed. Not that there were snowballs involved. With occasional stops in upper Canada and a drive thru window in Alaska, Jack managed to carry her all the way to the Workshop. Phil just put his hand over his eyes and let them in. If Phil didn't see it, then he couldn't be blamed for it. The place was huge, so the two just kept to the globe room, discussing what the faces of the startled Guardians might have looked like.

"I bet you a popsicle that Bunny's ears went in separate directions!" she had a cookie in one hand and was waving the other for dramatic effect. "Kangaroo was probably twitching, he does that when he's especially irked!" Jack had waved the arm with the magic winter staff and there was now a splotch of icicles on the ceiling over a pair of frightened yetis. "So he DOES look like a Kangaroo! Vick said I was loony when I told him!" Jack's perkiness faltered for a moment. "Who's Vick?" The girl seemed to realize what she had said. She read his face like an open book. Every emotion on another's face came out clear as day. "He's my best friend. But there might be a close tie..." Now it was his turn to study her features for hidden meaning.

"FRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bunny roared into the room.

Jack had been right, he was twitching. But his ears were also in opposite directions. Who got the ice pop then? For the third time that evening, the golden sand hand made an appearance, this time pointing to Jack's companion in the room. She didn't look the least bit daunted by the entrance of a 6 foot 4 Russian, a Hummingbird Lady mini versions included, a Golden man who was pointing at her (rude!), and a large Rabbit. The silence that followed was very uncomfortable. During which the girl rose put one hand on her hip and hit them with an expression that said, "Explanation Please!"

Eventually the whole deal spilled out, Tooth had to tell Bunny's side of the affair because he refused to do anything but mumble like a hermit. "So you all heard about me through two of my students, my uncle, and my straight up dreams?" "On a whole, Yes." North was leaning over her, trying to be intimidating. It did not seem to be working. "Okay, now that everything's all sorted out, can you drop all the battle tactics. I'm a girl not a fearling. Tooth's "army" stopped hovering in a surrounding formation, North started laughing and Bunny was looking at her like she came from Mars!

"Yes I know what fearlings are. I know who you are too." Jack landed lightly behind her, "But who are you? I fly all the way here with you on my back and I still don't know your name." She hesitated for a fraction of a millisecond. In barely a murmur she spoke, "Nym."


	11. Imagining Icicles

A week later, Nym awoke and pondered the same question she had been for the past 168 hours. Had she been dreaming when she had visited the North Pole and met the Guardians? The people of myth and many a fairytale? As for Jack Frost, that was the part she held onto the most, even though that was the part that was most likely to be a dream. Three hundred years did not, could not, look like that. But anything is possible with God right? Or Man in Moon, same person. It was Winter Break, so she got a well needed break from the horror alternatively known as the school social system.

Sitting inside on the couch next to the large bay window, she debated a pressing question. The icicles on the house's eave were growing quite large. Should she break one off and marvel at it's pristine beauty up close, or let it remain in the hope it might get bigger...or melt or break. Her mind strayed to Jack Frost. He could easily solve this dilemma. Nym doubted it would take him a minute to create large ice structures for her amusement. She imagined all the possibilities. Dinosaurs, buildings, maybe even a life size statue of Jack himself. One that would never melt.

"Get off your butt and do something. For a dancer, you're lazy," her older brother Calvin poked her from behind.

"And do what Cal? Hole myself up in my room and practice trombone all day?"

Nym and her brother were almost never on good terms. Good natured moment like this one were rarer than uranium. They always butted heads, Calvin being two years older, he was of the mind that anything Nym knew he knew more. _Sure he had experience, _thought Nym. But she had seen him walk headlong into a wall with his eyes pointed dead front. Should this person tell her how to run straighter? He prided himself on one thing and one thing only. His music. Nym loved music, but she also loved volleyball, swimming, animals and plants. Nym liked to be balanced. She took Cello and Italian in school but she wanted to know more, especially in the language department.

Getting up and brushing past Cal, she took the stairs two at a time and closed the door to her room. Being a performer she was accustomed to mirrors. But today when her eyes graced her reflection, Nym took a double take. She could almost see the dusting of snow Jack had laid on her hair on that night. Along with it was the memory of the funny sand glasses Sandy had formed on her face which resulted in a good chuckle from everybody, even Bunny. They liked her, understood her, and thought she was cool. North related to her interest in weaponry. Bunny promised her a chess game and Tooth did loop-de-loops when she heard that Nym had a semi-photographic memory. It had to be real.


	12. One of those Days & One of those Things

The Wind was howling in his ears! Most people's ears would have been reasonably cold by now but that was never a problem. Jack didn't get cold. He always enjoyed listening to the wind whisper and sometimes sing on his ears but today he was distracted. Had Nym forgotten, did she think it was a dream? She had fallen asleep in the middle of one the Bunny vs. Jack sessions, which he had to give her props for because it had gotten quite loud. Eventually North and a chorus of Yetis roared in the key of G major in order to get the desired amount of silence.

* * *

"Jack, take Nym home before parents realize girl is not in bed."

The other Guardians went back to their normal duties, Sandy giving Nym an extra dose of Dreamsand for the flight. Without her being awake to hold on, Jack had to carry her bridal style back to her house. Thankfully, her window was still open. But one of her parents was getting up for a drink and was going to check on Nym! He put on an extra burst of speed and laid her on the bed. He sloppily arranged the blankets to look like she had moved them in her sleep. She had left her coat at the Pole! He would find a way to return it. But for the time being, he swiftly closed the window leaving her mom to do the lock.

* * *

Now, with her navy blue coat in hand he was flying South, despite the slowly rising, early Spring temperatures. It was only 40 degrees Fahrenheit but Jack naturally preferred single digit degrees. Her house was below, to his dismay, the snow was melting on her lawn. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. He checked her bedroom window, the living room window and the kitchen window, but he didn't see anyone. Not a single person was in the house. This was not good! Had Pitch kidnapped her, and her family, just for good measure?

"Four people don't just vanish!" Jack had found the closest Guardian, it was Bunny.

"No, but they do go out for the afternoon you Dill (idiot)!", Bunny had nothing to do, but he always seemed to forget that Jack had forgotten a lot about how humans live. Three Hundred years alone could do that. Bunny just thought the numbskull was being ignorant and it irritated him.

"Just go back in the evening and get off my tail Frostbite!"

Hurt by Bunny's words but comforted in his concern for Nym, Jack flew back to her house, taking his time this time around. He settled himself on waiting for her. Jack was not who you think could sit and wait for 3 of 4 hours. But there are many things people don't know about Jack Frost and his profound patience was one of those things. Nym had thought about a statue of Jack. She had not been there to see him be one however. He had hardly budged an inch by the time the family car pulled into the driveway.


	13. Forgetting the Forgotten

She opened the side door and helped her parents carry in the leftovers from the dinner that night. Going out was fun, but sitting in one spot for a while made her a tad tired. She would've like to get her blood pumping but she was going to sleep anyway. She entered through the garage and into the kitchen. After finding a place for the Lo Mein in the refrigerator, and ditching her coat on her chair in the dining room, she hurried up to her room ready to pass out.

* * *

Out of the corner of his blue eyes he saw a VW Jetta pull in making narrow tracks on the snow dusted driveway. Stretching his limbs him flew up to the roof adjacent to her window. It was the same window he had taken her from on that embarrassing night. He had wanted to catch her eye but Nym had already gone inside by the time he reached the roof. In a surprisingly short period of time, the lights clicked on, the light through the window missing him by a couple inches. The lights in the room must have been hooked in with his mind because his light bulb just went on.

* * *

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what a day of semi-fun and semi-boredom. Although dancing was exhausting, annoying, and possibly damaging to many parts of the body, it was fun, or at least gave her something to do. She clamored into bed and shut her eyes but in thirty seconds flat Nym knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime in the near future. So instead she settled herself into the chair in front of her window and put an audiobook on. The words registered in her brain but she didn't really hear them. She leaned over onto her desk with her nose almost touching the glass pane. Suddenly there was another face right in front of hers. Reflexes kicked in and she catapulted herself off of the chair, across her bed and into a bookshelf from which she grabbed her Nerf Gun and fired a shot that landed right between where Jack's eyes would've been just seconds before.

* * *

"AH!"

_What does this girl do? _Jack thought, _spend her time preparing for battle!_His prank had backfired a little bit but the reaction was still funny. He started laughing and could not stop! He was laughing so hard he rolled right of the edge of the roof.

"JACK!"

"Who are you yelling at, it's almost ten o'clock at night..." Calvin, who's room was next to hers, stood in her doorway.

"My friend hung up on me that's all." Cal couldn't see Jack so saying he was there would do little but make him think she was even more loony.

"Can't blame him. You don't call people at this hour of the night. Just go to bed."

"Whatever, practice what you preach!"

Jack had flown back up to the roof after the Wind had caught him mid-drop. His head had banged on the basketball hoop hanging on the garage, it did not seem serious. He got up to the roof just in time to Nym close her bedroom door on her very unpleasant faced brother. This time, he gently knocked on her window. She opened it and he crawled in, carefully as not to knock over the things on her desk. He handed her the coat and she thanked him in a whisper. Jack whispered back not wanting to hear what her brother was like again.

"Where were you today?" They were sitting on the edge of her bed; Jack's staff was leaned against the mirror causing tidbits of ice to slowly dominate the reflective surface.

"Out, did you think I got kidnapped or something?"

...

...

"You did!"

"I overreacted! That's all!" He was blushing now.

"Wow, I'm flattered."

...

...

An awkward silence permeated the room. The awkward was almost tangible.

"I was scared that night was a dream." Nym's voice cracked as she broke the silence.

"How could you forget a missing coat...and ME!" Jack did not want to see her sad.

"I didn't forget. I worried. I still believed, but I worried."

"Well I'm here now."


	14. Until we Freeze Again

Winter Break had ended...a long time ago. It was the Friday before Spring Break and school had 15 minutes left on the clock. Nym looked about herself. So much had changed in two months time. Before she had been robotic, plugging through the motions with an occasional pirouette here and there. Don't get her wrong, she still loved dance, but life had become redundant. It revolved around such stupid unbalanced things. Grades, status, tumblr. She never cared anymore. She had lost motivation.

But now things were different, not better per say, but different. Nym had a secret friend who would visit her almost everyday. Her grades had not dipped but her focus wandered more. School seemed distracting and dull. But she plugged on with it, allowing the day to redeem itself with an appearance from Jack. It was getting harder though. Jack was having difficulties with the warming temperatures and more often than not, she had popsicles on hand in case he looked especially red. Today was one such occasion.

"You can't keep doing this, you look you flew through the sun!"

"C'mon Nym I had to come see you! 55 degrees is no big deal.", Jack protested pointlessly. Nym wasn't buying it though. She searched his face and saw unmistakable remnants of pain in those sea blue eyes. She hated it when he lied like that. Would he ever trust her? He did but she knew that he didn't trust her with pain.

"No. No more. I forbid you to come into any zone that is above 45 degrees Fahrenheit. Here's an ice pop, now go. I refuse to have you hurt yourself for me.!"

"What if you forget? Or think this was only a dream?" He wanted to go on but he broke under the force of her glare.

"If I have been dreaming for 2 months then I have a problem. I believe. Hold onto that."

Against his will, he took off. Several times he tried to return. The first time was three days after she sent him off. It was 50 degrees and he received a locked window. The next was 2 hours later when the temperature had dropped to a whopping 59. He came 2 days after that and received a locked window once again. At last he resigned himself to the idea that he would have to return in the autumn when things cooled down to chillier standards.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. I love how the amount of readers is going up! Please Review! I want to hear what you think! No profanity please. I'm sure writes and readers can find the words to express themselves! R&R! :)**

**-Mim**


	15. Walking and Waiting

Summer was one of the better times of the year. No school meant she wasn't force to look idiots in the eye everyday. But if she did see them then they could have free reign on her without fear of getting detention. Sure, Nym was pretty enough, but guys saw her as a freak. The chick who likes weapons, of the chick who doesn't swear. Getting beat up wasn't the problem. She had proven that she was no weak gal.

A guy had tried to grab her from behind on her way home from school and she took him for a spin, quite literally. She flipped him martial arts style and in one hit made sure he would NEVER try to pull a disgusting stunt like that again. A few sharp words were not lost in the situation either. Rumors spread like the plague, and soon the whole deal spiraled into exaggeration. She had not hung him by his shoelaces from a tree, but there was no point in trying to crush what could not be crushed. If it made her a girl who people would leave alone, that was fine with her.

She missed Jack dearly, but 90 degree weather was no place for him. He had been daring with it in Spring, but he was not a moron and most certainly not suicidal. He had kept clear. On a rare occasion Sandman would visit with a short message. North couldn't lug his sleigh around so he never came, but Tooth had come once or twice, even Bunny had hopped by on Easter. Nothing could replace Jack however.

Nym didn't know why it bothered her so much. There was nothing going on between them. They had never even discussed the topic. Maybe it was because he related to her more that the other Guardians. Age-wise at least. _That must be it_ she thought and put it out of her mind. Thinking about hurt more but she promised she wouldn't forget.

* * *

Throughout the whole ordeal God, Man in the Moon, same thing, stayed by her side the whole time. They would talk and sometimes he would ask questions. Naturally he already knew the answers, but Nym supposed it was a courtesy thing.

_What do you think of the Guardians?_

_Do you like what they do?_

_Do you admire them?_

_How do you feel about their lifestyle?_

Nym considered that something was going on that involved the Guardians or her, but Man in the Moon never told her. She trusted his judgment and did not question further, yet it lingered in her mind. Her parents slowly seemed to distance themselves.

"Learn to be independent," they said, "Part of the development process," they said.

Nym did not really rely on them except for the essential needs. Her world continued to seem clouded and gray and foggy. Her single main comfort was her daily walk through the woods near her house. The trees brought comfort and the wind sometimes seemed to recognize her presence. It crossed her mind that perhaps it did. Nym did not know if there was more than one wind.

These solitary exploit were soon well known through the town. All the kids her age knew, and chalked it up to her strange behavior. She took them at the same time everyday, rain or shine.

"At least bring an umbrella!" Cal would complain, "You're leaving water everywhere when you come home.

Nym kept going through the motions of life with little enthusiasm. One night she heard her parents talk about depression therapy. It wasn't depression. Not the a kind a doctor could fix anyway. So everyday she would leave for a walk, until one day, Man in the Moon opened a door for her. Without hesitation, she walked through.


	16. Scary Signs

Autumn came. Jack was getting ready for his first visit to Nym in months. His grin was plastered on his face and he could not stop his mind from straying. The Guardians had to say everything to him twice. After fetching a paintbrush for Bunny, a snack for North and a glass of water for Tooth, he was finally able to take off and head South.

Her town seemed different, solemn. It was less bright and boisterous. Now people walked as if they had somewhere very important to be and were in a hurry. Fewer people talked on the streets. If they did, it was to discuss only one thing.

"No one really understood her." One woman chattered to another.

"I understand that she's missing and that's all." The other woman responded.

Missing!? What girl could be missing. Jack doubted that this time she and her family had gone out for the day.

"She went out walking and then GONE! When I saw her she seemed forlorn but you don't think she was depressed?"

"She didn't seem like the suicidal type. But then again, they never do..."

Jack was now panicking. He flew past the two women knocking over the item in their hands. But he didn't care. Nym's house was up ahead. He dashed up to her window and pounded on her window pane. The room looked exactly the same, nothing had been touched. He floated down to the ground and checked the front windows. In one of them was a sign. That sign did something that is very difficult to do to a Guardians. The sign scared him.

It was a missing person poster. Plastered on the poster was a picture of Nym's face. It was her school picture. Her parents were sobbing inside and talking with a man in a police uniform. Nym could not be gone. He refused to believe it. He was going to find her and he had a good idea where to check first.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I'm back in school so updates may come slower. Probably I will update on Sundays... REVIEW! I want feed back. If you want me to continue the story then review! **


	17. Enlightened by the Dark

Jack did not have to think twice before diving down into the deep hole. In a secluded forest in an unknown place, under a torn and tattered bed, Jack was heading down to a dangerous place. Dark, yes it was quite dark. Quiet, yes it was that too. But peaceful? No it was far from peaceful. Holding his staff at the ready, Jack plunged into the unfathomable darkness. He kept going into what seemed to be an eternal downhill. Perhaps he might've kept going on forever if not for the chilling voice that made him whirl on the spot and see a man robed in shadows with eyes like an eclipsing sun.

"Have you come to gloat Frost?"

The man vanished only to reappear to Jack's left. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Don't let him get the better of you._ he thought.

"It hasn't been that long now has, and yet you return...WHY?"

Pitch now began to pace around and around forcing Jack to rotate in order to keep him in sight. It was difficult, it seemed like his eyes had to pierce through a dense fog to see anything.

"Did you take her?"

"My, my Frost, I know you were alone for a long time, but you must be more capable of words than that..."

His voice was taunting. Jack wanted to strike but then he would be at a disadvantage if a fight started. Better not fight unless he had too.

"My friend is gone. Did you take her?"

Pitch began to laugh. The resonating sound carried through the black mass surrounding them and it cut to Jack's core.

"I know nothing of you friend." said Pitch, putting a disgusting amount of emphasis on the word FRIEND.

"You're lying!" Jack's anger leapt free and exploded out his mouth.

Pitch enjoyed getting a rise out of Jack. But he recalled a particular touch of fear that had reached him here in his solitary nightmare. It was the terror of two parents when their precious child had not returned home to them. He had looked forward to the fright of the child who was experiencing this event. Yet nothing had happened. It was a true disappointment in his opinion.

"Where ever you friend is or was she wasn't afraid, I can't help you. Now leave, I have loneliness to attend to."

Jack found himself looking up at the hole from which he had descended earlier. He kicked off at took to the autumn sky, heading north. Maybe the others could explain how someone can go missing without a touch of fear in their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Yay things are picking up! Now I can start writing about all the exciting stuff I have planned! R&R! Danke! Merci! Gracias! BeDankt! спасибо!**


	18. Statute of Silence and Statuette

Another two months had gone by. The Guardians still went about their business, still had monthly meetings, which Bunny still hated. At last month's meeting, weeks after Jack had begun, his search for Nym, he told them the news. The Guardians did care for the girl, but she was another person, and they had a lot to do. They had aided Jack in his search when they could, but no one felt the loss more than Jack... and no one searched harder. He flew in for the meeting, only to deliver a solemn statement. Nym's disappearance had been ruled, based on the clues the police had found... suicide.

After this was said, an appropriate amount of silence followed. Jack dashed out into the frigid cold, which continued to drop in temperature. For many days afterward, Jack kept on searching. Eventually he returned to his routine, if his life could be described like that. Blizzards came and went, but they seemed a little more violent. Jack became silent in a state of complete desolation. The Guardians noticed that Jack had become like the Jack they used to know, before his Guardianship. He had become once more, the silent boy who stared out the window, who flinched when a comforting hand touched his shoulder. His behavior worried them, but they hoped, prayed, that he would one day accept what had passed, and forget his grief.

All the Guardians had a room of their own in the Workshop. Very few of them were used, Tooth and Bunny had their own places, and Sandy tended to sleep where ever he wanted, and frequently. Jack did use his room, mostly for the holding of his spare hoodies and the few trinkets he could call his own. He had begun spending more time in his room. His friends did not know why. Leave it to Bunny to sneak in and root out an explanation.

"Hey North, ya might wanna see this!" Bunny called from Jack's doorway.

"Wha... Why you break into Jack's room!" North scowled in the Pooka's direction. He was about to go on but what he saw just beyond the threshold sent tingles down his beard. Inside the room, which was covered in ice and snow with icicles hanging from the ceiling. But that was not what shocked him. In the middle was a life size statue made of blue tinted ice, the light from the moon caught it's head perfectly. It was Nym.

North looked meaningfully at Bunny.

"We tell no one."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! I is feeling confuzzled! Is my story bad or good! I will put in some good ideas if people send them! I take some suggestions! Please! I may even give story challenges! Tell me what you want!**

**-Mimic**


	19. Blinding Shadows

Jack stared up at the sky. The Moon was missing. The full moon was many days away. But in the new moon, he could get a better view of the many stars that dotted the sky. The back of his head felt the ice of the lake beneath him. Not just any lake, his lake. The snow covered trees made a border around his vision. Another two months had passed. It had been almost six months since he had last seen...

No he wouldn't say her name. He would not fall into the awful state of despair again. The children needed him and he was useless as the Guardian of Fun, if he couldn't have fun. Just sitting there under the stars, he felt he had attained some form of peace. Not exactly a happy peace, but a peace nonetheless.

For a split second, he thought he saw a shadow streak across the sky above him. It moved very fast as if flitted across his line of sight. No moonlight was there to illuminate the figure.

In the time it had taken Jack to ponder this, the elusive shadow had vanished amongst the trees of Burgess.

* * *

Days later, Tooth was at Punjam Hy Loo examining some of the teeth collected in the last 12 hours. Gabrielle, age 6, was very good at flossing. Josie, age 10, used mouthwash with a bubblegum flavor! Josie had just lost her last baby tooth, she would slowly stop believing. Tooth sighed, it always a shame when one of the lights on North's globe would flicker out, but it was unavoidable. She considered making a personal appearance to prolong her belief just a bit longer...

What was that?

She saw a sparkle, out of the corner of her eye in the nearby Jungle. It glinted through the canopy of leaves like a small sun. She had to blink many times before shutting her eyes to the light. She hoped her fairies weren't dropping out of the sky because of this blinding power.

She had to keep her eyes firmly shut until all at once, the light stopped. Tooth looked at where the light had been only to see a dark forest, that looked perhaps darker than usual.

* * *

**A/N: I only have 3 reviews! Please R&R! I want to know what you think! Things are getting more exciting and maybe you can choose what comes next. I take suggestions. This month I will take a one shot idea and put it in! So submit your ideas in the review and I will pick a winner and a runner up! The winner's idea get's put in and the runner up will get to invent a character which will be used in the one shot! Submit your idea, and an OC. Good luck!**

**-Mimic**


	20. A Door, a Window and a Cage

North and Bunny had agreed to tell no one. But it was hard to remain silent when you know you friend is in so much pain. Sure, physical pain is difficult to watch, but this internal anguish, it burned both Bunnymund and North to know that their friend wouldn't share his sorrow with them. Tooth made things even more difficult, because she was so motherly, and often spoke up about how worried she was. Baby Tooth was even worse. At random moments in time she would burst into sobs and tears, squeaking unintelligibly. Even Tooth couldn't translate for the chick.

Whenever Jack would close the door, the blue door with snowflakes on it, the other Guardians would collectively sigh in a mixture of worry and frustration.

"Vat should ve do?" North severely disliked this silent pact. Protecting Jack was one thing, but letting him go crazy over statue was another.

"I know he likes statue but is becoming problem." It was true. His snowfall rarely yielded more than a few inches and he hadn't visited Jamie in weeks.

"I really don't know North. Baby Tooth says we should smash it, but I think that is not the best course of action." Tooth hovered, her feathers in slight disarray.

"Maybe we should talk to the lad. Make him let go. Smashing will only traumatize him more." Bunny spoke up from his spot by the fire.

Sandy did not offer his opinion. He understood grief and how long its effects could last. In fact on many occasions Jack had sought him out to discuss such things. But now he chose to be left alone. He could not stop his companions but he wished they could be a bit more sensitive. Jack Frost was a mysterious spirit with so much hidden inside.

A few minutes later the Guardians together went to Jack's door and knocked. No reply came. Bunny had it.

"OPEN UP! WE ONLY WANNA TALK YA GUMBY!"

They heard rustling from the other side of the door. After several moments, it opened a crack and Jack's unmistakable blue eyes peeked out.

"Go away, I'll be down for the meeting later."

"Jack, is not about meetings, is about you." North pushed up against the door. It gave a bit, but Jack managed to hold it closed.

"C'mon Jack, please let us in. We're really really worried about you." Tooth's words reached him and for a moment, his resolution to keep the door shut faltered and North put his whole weight against it. The door flew open.

It all seemed to happen so slowly. Jack was flung back by the force of the swinging door. He rammed squarely in a tall thin object covered by the thin sheet that had previously been on Jack's bed. The cover was ripped off and Tooth gasped in shock at the statue. But she didn't gape for long. Not only had the cover been torn off, but it tipped and in what felt like a lifetime, fell to the floor.

They all came to their senses and managed to see the aftermath of he action. The shattered statue lay in pieces on the floor. The only part still intact being Nym's face. Jack knelt by result of his fall. Silent. A single snowflake landed on face's nose. Then did Jack let out a cry that sent the Guardians hearts into their stomachs. What had they done!?

Ice began to crawl up the walls. Icicles began to hang the ceiling, the floor became a sleek coating of frozen water. The window was broken and Jack flew out not noticing what he had done either. The other Guardians were trapped in a cage prison of ice.

* * *

**A/N: My story challenge still stands! If you submit a one-shot idea and it beats all others, I will place it in the story. Post it in the REVIEWS! R&R please. Things are getting interesting now.**

**-Mimic **


	21. The Cage frees the Prisoner

The Guardians were trapped in a prison of ice. The door was covered in several inches of solid ice, harder than rock. No one made a sound. No one moved, no one could. Toothiana's wings were pinned against North's back, North's eyes were blocked by Bunny's ears and Sandman was smooshed between Tooth's right arm and Bunny's left one. Icicles the size of saplings blocked their way forward. They struggled to remain upright on the slippery floor. In Jack's fury, the ice had become sharp and pointed. No one wanted to fall. It could have very bad consequences.

"Alright everyone, no one panic. I'll just tap a tunnel and get us out of here." Bunny screwed up his emerald green eyes and wiggled his foot free. He tapped the ground twice. All the Guardians inhaled and prepared to drop. Nothing happened. They looked down. All of them could clearly see a sheet of thick ice, as well the large hole underneath it.

"Bunnymund, could you perhaps make tunnel THROUGH ICE!" North bellowed.

"I'm tryin' mate! Jack's enchanted ice must be un-tunnelable!" Bunny was shocked! He didn't know Jack could do that.

"VAT! You say tunnels go through everything!"

"Well they did until now, you oversized nesting doll!"

North swelled in anger forcing Bunnymund to gasp for breath because of the pressure.

All arguments ended abruptly when Tooth's shriek split the air and caused some of the smaller icicles to quiver and fall from the ceiling. Bunny, North and Sandy clapped their hands (and sand) over her mouth as the pointed ice above their heads began to shake. They were afraid, very afraid. And somebody used that to his advantage. The fright of four Guardians was enough to break Pitch's binding enchantment. He rose from his hole in the ground and grinned. He had plans to put into action.


	22. Almost Alive Again

Jack had flown off in a fury. He had always wanted to be seen, heard, and cared about. But for ONCE he had wanted to be left alone. Why did they have to ruin it! He has spent the better part of a day making that statue. It wasn't just a wave of his staff. He had to melt and remake several parts. He wanted her unique features to be perfect. It had been so long since he'd seen her, but he didn't risk asking Tooth for the memory in case she got suspicious. Now it was gone. He stood in the middle of his lake, already frozen over despite the fact that it was only November. He began making a new statue. Maybe if he kept it here, the Guardians wouldn't bother it.

He started by making a simple figure, a head and torso and arms and legs. He then went to the hands. Carefully, he formed each finger, on the right hand he made sure to add the ring she always wore, it was a simple welsh knot. He continued up to her arms, lean and delicate, but with muscle judging by how hard she could push him out a window. He sighed. He formed her arms uncovered, despite his protests she always said she was never cold, even with him around.

He moved to her torso, a tank top with a flowing over shirt, her favorite one with the lace back. He went on to add a pair of skinny jeans with a dragon design down the left leg. He finished he feet with a pair of lace-up combat boots.

Now he did the hardest part, her face and head. First, he did her eyes, almond shaped and large on her face, she said it made her look like a china doll, he said it made her look wise. Using snowflakes he created the long eyelashes he had often stared at. The arching eyebrows came next, followed the graceful slope of her nose. Her lips he made full, but refined looking. Lips that could make a crying child smile, and also make a smiling adult cry. With one sweep of his staff, he gave her the signature ponytail she wore day and night.

He stepped back and looked. It made his heart soar, but at the same time, it broke it all over again. It seemed as if she were almost alive again.

* * *

**A/N: This was a chapter I really wanted to write. I did not cry while writing, however I did listen to some sad music. My one-shot challenge is still out there. Submit ideas!**

**-Mimic**


	23. Drowning in Relief

Still caged in their prison of ice, the Guardians were thinking upon how to escape. They had been awake for hours brainstorming and troubleshooting. After quite a few "hey how 'bout this" and "no that'll never work" they landed upon an idea they could try.

Tooth's wings as sharp as swords. With a bit of shifting, she managed to get them free. In two quick swipes, she had sliced two of the sapling sized bars to their cage. They were cut so cleanly in two that they didn't budge.

You could see the tiny slice but they hadn't moved a tad. At this point, Bunny began to hack at them with his boomerangs. It did some damage, but was no where near to freeing them.

Eventually, the boomerangs split and Bunny let out a stream of choice threats at the winter spirit who had gotten them stuck there. North now prepared to push with all his might on the ice. He began to press, and the Guardians began to hear cracking, but they didn't know if it was the ice of North's bones!

But suddenly, they tumbled forward and landed in a heap in... a large puddle of water. It was more like a small pond. North had water proofed the walls, knowing that Jack would have ice in here somewhere. North was the only person tall enough to stand in the deep water. Bunny could swim and Sandy had a sandy SCUBA suit on.

But Tooth's wings were still frozen and were utterly useless. The short fairy was struggling to compensate for the weight of her wings in the water. She went under with a gasp! Bunny dove, he swam toward a flailing Toothiana. He got a hold of her tiny wrist and pulled her up, bracing her on his back as he tread water.

"Are you okay Tooth!?" Bunny called out. His voice echoed across the empty wall and still water.

Tooth was spluttering but managed to cough out a "yes."

"Now I know what Jack must've felt like." The entire group went silent. Even the bubbles left by Sandy's air tank seemed to become quieter. No one wanted to talk about the day Jack supposedly drowned.

They felt a disturbance in the water, and turned to find that a poor yeti had opened the door. The sad creature was now being pushed down the hall by a veritable flood of water from Jack's room. The Guardians were pulled along as well, and were deposited in the Globe room. Tooth planted her feet firmly on the ground and walked to the fire to melt her wings. Bunny shook himself out and called for a towel. Sandy was trying to sort out the Dreamsand from the Dream-mud. North just collapsed on a couch and went to sleep. Soon the others followed. The sheer brainpower of having to do something without magic was overwhelming and exhausting.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, me again, that annoying author who wants reviews! Please R&R! One-shot challenge is still there...**

**-Mimic**


	24. You Never Know Who will Snow up

Jack awoke in one of his favorite trees. Stretching his arms, he rolled of to his left and landed lightly on the frozen ground. Nym's statue was tucked away neatly behind one of the trees. He could easily spot it, but only because he knew where it was. Others would be hard pressed to find the doppelganger in the darkest part of the forest. He pushed "her" out into the middle of the ice once more. The slowly moving sunrise refracted through the statue causing glittering rainbows to prance across the sheen surface of the lake.

It was the first day of Thanksgiving break in Burgess. He was supposed to be expecting Jamie today. Jack didn't want to be embarrassed when Jamie saw a life size statue of a pretty girl, and Jack couldn't keeping hauling it in and out of the woods. What was he going to do?!

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Jamie called from the hill over looking the lake. The excited boy ran down the hill, but he tripped and started rolling log-style toward Jack. He slammed into him and both went tumbling onto the ice. Jack braced himself to hit the statue place right behind him. The hit never came.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie had gotten up and was laughing uncontrollably. "H-How are y-y-ya do-doing!"

"You know me, a blizzard here, a snow day there and AN SNOWBALL TO THE FACE!" Jack materialized five snowballs and all of them hit Jamie in the face in rapid succession. The boy collapsed on the ground, er ice. He didn't get back up. Jack began to panic!

"JAMIE!" he ran over to the seemingly unconscious Jamie, slipping a couple times in the process. He knelt over the boy, wondering what to do! He looked foolishly into the morning sky, desperately hoping that the moon hadn't set yet. His train of thought was cut short by the face full snow he received. He heard someone pitter-pattering across the ice. Jamie's happy laughter rang out from his left. Jack was all game. He threw three snowballs blindly to his left. No impact.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Alright then, Jack going to play hard ball. He flew into the air and laid an instant coat of snow. It wasn't enough to be suspicious, just enough to get some down Jamie's coat.

"Ha ha now Jamie!" Jack landed. "You play tricks, but you can't be the best trickster EVER!"

"Great game Jack, but I should go change my coat and get some lunch." Was it that late already!

"Okay, see ya later!"

"Oh and Jack, the Thanksgiving Dance is tonight! You should come!"

"C'mon Jamie, you know people will walk right through me..."

"But it's a masquerade! People never know who will show up!"

A masquerade? Jack had heard of masquerades. He vaguely remembered going to Thanksgiving Dance before he became Jack Frost.

"Alright, maybe I'll show up."

"You're not going to tell me? "Jamie looked confused.

"But that's the point isn't it? It's a masquerade, you never know who could be there!"


	25. Project Runway: Jack

The other Guardians had managed to clean up the whole flood mess. Bunny was enjoying some Chai Tea with Tooth, when Jack flew in through the window. Both Bunny and Tooth froze mid-sip and watched... and waited. Jack didn't understand why they looked at him with such caution, such worry, such fear. The havoc he had caused was unknown to him. He rage had erased by a good night's sleep. Sandy ended up approaching first. The little man did not look the least bit frightened. He wrapped Jack, or to be more precise Jack's knees, in a tight hug. Tooth followed suit, patting the winter spirits back in a motherly manner. Baby Tooth latched onto Jack's right ear. Even Bunny left his fireside sofa and ruffled the kid's white hair. North was still asleep.

"It's alright Jack, we know you miss her." Tooth whispered, but everyone could hear.

"Yeah mate, it was wrong of us to barge on you like that." Sandy affirmed Bunny's statement with a deep understanding squeeze in the hug.

"But we forgive you, you little blighter."

"Forgive me for what. All I did was leave." Jack looked at the other three with questioning eyes. None of them wanted to explain what had happened after Jack had stormed out, literally, the blizzard lasted three hours. So they called in a yeti to summarize Jack's absence. Not just any yeti either, that poor yeti who had the misfortune of opening the door to Jack's room, and got washed down the hallway. The yeti was still a state of shock, but he managed to spill out the whole deal. He did not hesitate to mention all the cleaning up that came afterward. He didn't mention Tooth almost drowning. He hadn't been there for it, and none of the Guardians brought it up. Jack was already in despair, so they would spare him the guilt. Jack was very unpredictable with guilt. He had some bad experiences in his solitude time. Guilt hurt him a lot, and he would tend to feel awful for a month afterward.

"Ohhh. I'm really sorry guys, I didn't realize..." His pale cheeks flushed a sort of fuchsia. "But now I know a way to keep Bunny out of my room!"

"So what brought you back? Let me guess, you got hungry." Tooth was glad to see Jack so happy. But now she was suspicious on what had caused it.

"Jamie invited me to a masquerade party! I've got one problem though, no mask."

Tooth got excited, she wouldn't admit, but she had always wanted to dress up Jack, he would just look too CUTE in a suit. Her feathers perked up. She sent Baby Tooth who was still clinging to Jack's ear, to find a blank mask somewhere. Bunny made a short trip to the warren and returned with an armful of paints. When Baby Tooth returned with a plain white mask, they went off to paint it, but Tooth dragged Jack off to get a proper outfit. He didn't even have a chance to argue.

Apparently, when yetis are bored, they make things that aren't Christmas toys. A favorite "no Christmas toy" thing to do was to make clothes... for Jack Frost. His wardrobe, which Jack didn't even know he had, was enormous! Tooth had a tight hold of Jack's wrist and flew off into the semi-formal section. Hangers were packed side by side in every corner. Tooth began to sift through rack after rack until she found three outfits she deemed suitable. One was a full on tuxedo with frost designs on the wrists and lapels of the coat. She held it up to Jack and then thrust it into his hands, motioning him to a curtained off area surrounded by mirrors. Jack complied, but only because a solid two dozen mini- fairies were staring him down. That was 48 little violet eyes all with enough glare power to make any man whimper.

When Jack stepped out, 6 of the 24 fairies fainted and dropped onto the lavishly carpeted floor. Tooth looked him up and down. She fixed a cuff here and a tie there. But in the end, it wasn't the one and she sent right back into the dressing room with a new outfit.

This one was far more casual than the first one. A sleek pair of ripped jeans and a motorcycle jacket. Jack was uncomfortable with the tightness of the t-shirt underneath. This one received much less fainting. But still a collective sigh from the group fairies.

"Tooth, I look like a thug in this one." Tooth took a moment to consider. Then she made him spin right back around and dress into the final outfit.

* * *

**A/N: This one was a fluff but I REALLY wanted to do it. How did it get so long?! R&R!**

**-Mim**


	26. Masquarade and Mystery

Jack walked under the arch which was the entrance to the Thanksgiving Day Dance in Burgess. The man ate the gate had not seemed to see him, but he was examining his watch. The Dance officially started in fifteen minutes but Jack had wanted to avoid the crowd. No matter what Jamie said, he was nervous about getting walked through in such a cramped space.

Tooth had finally deemed an outfit perfect for the occasion. So now here the Winter Spirit stood, in a fitted pair of blue jeans, a grey V-neck and a black blazer, with frost designs on the collar and wrists, just like hoodie. After much protest, Jack had consented to where a pair of shoes. But he said that he would have to approve them first. He stood at what was the refreshments table in a pair of black TOMS. Jack had told Jamie that he would come, but he did not say he would dance. He doubted anyone could dance with him anyway. He would try and have fun though. after all his friends had gone such lengths to help him get here. He settled himself in a corner while people drifted in from the field outside. It was warm for November. Almost 60 degrees.

Music began to play as the large party tent became more and more full. A few people drifted onto the dance floor. According to Jamie, this tent was for people ages 11-19. The kids were in a smaller tent connected to the adult tent. Jack didn't know if 300-somethings counted but Jamie ran over with Pippa and the gang. Caleb and Marty were there, even Cupcake sported a smile. She smiled more now that she had friends. they all thanked Jack for coming and were excited to have fun. He couldn't make snow here and now, but just the presence of the Guardians of Fun must've had some effect. They all started dancing in an area of the large tent with kids around their own age. The older kids took the middle of the floor.

Everyone had dressed for the warmer weather. The boys had on lighter jackets, and the girls had on dresses that cut off above their knees. Everyone was masked but a few people seemed to have come with dates, because they danced in pairs or small groups of friends to the upbeat tunes. It was nice to watch people have fun. Jack got a lot of younger fun, but he did enjoy the fun of kids who would have been his age. As he scanned the crowds, the people and the questionable couple sneaking out the back of the tent, he spotted a girl standing in the corner adjacent to him. Their eyes met. How could that happen? Both seemed equally surprised. Jack moved from his corner. If he was here and someone could see him, then he might as well take advantage of that and have some fun, rather than just watching it. She also began to move toward him. She wove through the throngs of people, careful not to bump into people. It looked difficult with so many people. Her hair almost dipped into someone's cup of punch. Jack concentrated until he saw the top freeze over. Her midnight black locks just slid over the ice. He moved forward trying to avoid getting walked through. He was successful save for his hand which passed though the corner of one guy's jacket. He looked up to see if she had seen. It seemed she hadn't.

They met each other half way, next to the refreshments, right in front of the chocolate fountain. He saw that she was wearing a red dress. It had a slanted hemline, starting above her left knee, sloping down to her right calf. The neckline looped around her neck, leaving her back open which was covered in black lace. The sleeves came down and cut off right beneath her elbow. Her black hair tumbled over her shoulders in straight sheets, like a midnight waterfall. Her mask was white as his snow and was lavishly decorated with swirls of gold and silver. It tied around her head with a black ribbon which blended in with her hair. Like his, her shoes were flat, unlike the other girls who had heels on their shoes. But her shoes had silk-like ribbons which cris-crossed up her ankles. She grinned, lips curled in a half smile.

"What's a guy like you doing standing alone?" her voice wasn't unfriendly, in fact it was sweet like honey, it behind it was a twinge of venom. She surely meant well, but neither was she a ditzy female fool.

"No one asked me to dance." Jack responded, mare happily than he intended. He was bit giddy from having _someone_ see him.

"Don't girls throw themselves at a blonde head like yours."She teased, "You know, usually guys ask the girls to dance."

Jack's hair was white, although perhaps the light suggested otherwise. She turned was about to disappear into the crowd when Jack opened his mouth.

"Wanna dance?"

She pivoted and glided back.

"Why not Blondie?"

He took her hand and they moved to empty center of the dance floor. Other pairs danced around them, but the center remained clear. A spirited Latin dance began to make its way from the speakers. Jack didn't know what to do. Why had he asked her?! But she took his hands and he looked down to see her moving in a regular pattern. After a few minutes he picked up the pattern and was moving in step with her. She began to really move with the music, swaying and swinging. On one beat she would plant her foot on the ground, and one another she would step as if she were on a cloud. He tried to match her grace and movement.

"You're not bad Blondie." She smiled fully now. Now that they were closer, her could see her eyes, through the mask. They were a gray. He blinked and looked back. No, her eyes were blue, like his. He could've sworn they were gray before. He must've been mistaken. The heat of the warm night was getting to him. He felt hot, way hotter than normal. A slow song started up. He broke his grip on her waist.

"Do you want a drink? I'm kind of thirsty." If she was perturbed by this sudden proclamation, it didn't show.

"Sure! I can go with you..."

"No!" she startled but only gave him a curious look.

"I...uh... wanna surprise you." Jack struggled to think of a response for his outburst. The heat felt intense. Her curious look vanished.

"Alright Blondie."

He maneuvered through the crowd of dancers. He needed to cool off and soon! There! Next to the punch was a large bowl of ice water. He took a cup and drank, refilling it several times. It helped, but the heat was still causing his head to pound. He wanted to plunge his head in the water but the thought scared him. Jack had obvious issues with underwater immersion. Through vision that began to blur. He saw a red dress. His dance partner.

"Are you okay!" concern was evident in her tone, "You look redder than the punch."

She reached for his hand. Her finger made the smallest of contact before he pulled it back. His hands felt like they were on fire. The 60 degrees felt like he was flying into the sun itself. The girl gasped in fright! Blurry vision or not, nothing deceived what Jack saw before him. A boy dancing nearby had reached for his punch cup...through the girls stomach. It was a sight Jack could easily recognize. In her worry for him, she didn't see the boy coming and didn't move in time. Just then a girl with ginger hair and incredibly high heels walked right through her, and the girl emitted another gasp. She turned and fled.

* * *

**A/N: Lookin' for reviews. It took me a long time to write this one. R&R! MY one-shot challenge is still open.**


	27. The Chase Scene

Without thinking Jack plunged into the outdoors. The cooler outdoor air was a relief, but adrenaline pumped through him as he took off after his masked dance partner who was apparently a spirit! It explained so much... how surprised she was to see that she seen, and how she carefully walked so no one would touch her and give away her true form. But why had she fled? Maybe she thought Jack was normal and didn't want him to freak out, or call her out to his friends when none could see her? Didn't she know they were the same? First pulling off his mask, Jack pulled a small version of his staff out of his pocket. It began to grow until it was the size of his staff normally. Before the masquerade, North had performed a tricky bit of ancient magic in which his staff shrunk up to the size of a key chain. Now Jack pulled it out and the spell stopped. It would still take a bit time to fully regrow, powers and all, so Jack had to keep on running, without flying for the time being.

He chased her all the way to his lake. Just before she dashed out onto the ice, Jack reached out to grab her shoulder but missed and got a small lock of her hair. As the girl ran onto the lake, the lock of hair grew longer and fell into Jack's hands. It wasn't her hair but the ribbon that held on her mask. She stopped dead in the middle and looked straight at the mask in Jack's hands to Jack's own face. Both received the shock of their lives.

"Jack?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Nym?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Did you enjoy my surprise? I made this short for shock value, R&R!**

**-Mimic**


	28. Miles and Mimitation

It was Nym, right in front of him! Was Jack hallucinating? All of the shapes and features were the same, but all the colors were new. Nym didn't have black hair or blue eyes. And Nym was dead... Nym...Nym...Nym...Nym...Nym...Nym...

The minute Jack began to think about her again, the ice next to Nym began to swirl and grow upwards until another Nym stood before him, the statue he'd made earlier, the one he hadn't wanted Jamie to see. Two Nyms now stood side by side. They looked so alike. The faces, the way they stood and held themselves. But the living version had her hair down... and was crying silent tears.

"You made a statue...of me... don't you have better things to do with your time." She was laughing a little. Her voice was also the same now. At the dance it had sounded less lilting and graceful. But her signature tones were still there. Jack was frozen in place.

"I missed you. You were gone." He struggled to get out the last part," You were dead."

He didn't realize she was hugging her until he was, and she was hugging him.

"I wasn't dead. But I did leave. Man in the Moon made me an offer. I accepted." So Man in the Moon had made her a spirit, and she didn't die at all.

"Why didn't you find me?" Jack was joyous but hurt too.

"I tried, I did. Phil didn't recognize me and threw me out and here... I've been waiting for you stop by here for days."

"How could Phil not recognize you. Apart from a few things you look like you."

She let go and moved away a few steps.

"This isn't what I really look like."

Her image began to blur around her and when she came into focus again, she still looked like Nym but Jack could under stand Phil's confusion.

The girl who stood before him was tantalizing and terrifying, graceful but striking. The straight sheets of black hair remained but now she had a white streak running from the part in her hair, down the left side of her face. Her entire outfit was black and white. Her top cut off right below her ribs. The right side was white and the left side was black. It climbed up her neck about an inch or so, but there was a diamond shaped hole that exposed the spot where her collarbone met her sternum. Similarly there were holes down the long sleeves and the sleeves extended and tapered to her middle fingers. She was wearing black shorts but a white belt, but no shoes. A black ribbon cris-crossed up her right calf while a white one wound around her left. when she turned her hair shifted showing that the back of her top had a hood with tow black and white dragons swirling across it. Under the hood, the back of her top was open, revealing her shoulder blades, which looked both slim and strong. Her wrist were adorned with two bracelets, similar to those of Wonder Woman's, that seemed to be made of glass. The surface of each was textured with swirls and designs. The only colors seemed to be in her eyes, which had every color in them at once, like a rainbow.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Jack was looking into those rainbow eyes.

"My powers live in emotions, the way yours live in Winter."

"What are your powers, I'm assuming shape shifting..."

"Yes and no, it's not just appearance, my emotions govern what my potential is. So if I'm angry..."

Her eyes closed and she burst into violent flames! Jack drew back, avoiding the heat. Suddenly she was back standing before him as her self, or her new self. It took awhile to explain how her powers worked. It was complicated. She could use emotions to simulate many different things. Rage and passion could create fire and freedom allowed her to fly. It wasn't just things either. If she knew someone well enough she could imitate some of their appearance and skills.

"Once I was thinking about Calvin, and I found a trombone that someone was giving away, I could play it... sort of."

She also explained that there was a catch. She can never be as skilled or powerful at a power, since it wasn't truly hers. Her fire would never be as hot or strong as a fire spirit's, because she wasn't a fire spirit. Morning was breaking and Jack told her that he had to leave. The other Guardians wanted to hear about the ball. As he flew off, Nym caught his arm.

"Don't tell them about me yet. I'm not ready."

"I won't Nym, I promise."

"One more thing, it's not Nym anymore it's Mim, short for Mimic."

So off he went.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! We share a name! I told you it would be important later. This is me. I hope to add a picture of "myself" soon. R&R**

**-Mimic**


	29. An Old Enemy

Jack's blue hoodie began to fade into the distance. Nym, now Mim, stared down at her reflection on the ice. Two rainbow eyes stared back. So much had changed, but she couldn't say she had regrets. Now she would never have to listen to or look at Calvin ever again. She loved him, in a way, he was her brother, but she to be honest, she looked forward to never looking back. Her reflection darkened and Mim looked around in suspicion.

"Oh how sweet. Friends reunited at last."

Mim's eyes met those of Pitch Black.

"I'd always wanted to know what you looked like." Mim smirked a bit, " Can't say I'm impressed."

Now it was Pitch's turn to smirk.

"I am happy to oblige any young lady, even if that lady has a particularly sharp tongue."

Mim straightened up, drawing herself up to her full height. She was in no way taller than the Nightmare King, but the effect was indeed intimidating.

"What do you want Pitch?" Her voice was on guard but she did not look upon him with scorn.

"I am here to merely make you a tender bargain." He began to pace.

Mim's eyebrows rose. She had heard from Jack what Pitch's "bargains" were worth. But she carefully continued to keep any fear at bay. She didn't need him in her head. Pitch took this as a sign to continue.

"You do a few chores for me, and I give you something in return. Any questions?"

"What kind of chores?" Mim's eyes turned a gold-ish color in curiosity.

"Minor things... but one thing primarily. I need to know how to get into the Bennett house..."

Mim whispered in worry, "Jamie..."

"...and only one spirit is in my way."

"Jack." This time, Mim spoke clearly.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't help you!"

Pitch was slightly abashed, but he threw words back at her.

"What is the Bennett boy worth to you? All he is a distraction for Jack. Besides, I can give you something you want!"

"And that would be...?"

"As I said, the Bennett boy is a distraction. He keeps Jack... from you. And you don't want that do you?"

Mim was silent. How could he know?

"You haven't told him have you? Young love... weak."

Mim's eyes now turned blood red in rage. Her glass bracelets slipped off her wrists, morphing into the handles of a pair dual swords. With fury, she charged Pitch. A wave of nightmare soldiers sprung forth. She cut them down with unknown skill. In a flash she herself morphed into a great black and white wolf, the glass bracelets on her fore paws. Teeth and claws were effective at dispatching the nightmare men. In a short time she had defeated them all. Back as a human, she growled at the Nightmare King, her teeth still sharp.

"You're going to wish you hadn't refused my offer."

Mim was struck from behind by an invisible force. Her world tumbled into blackness.


	30. Deployed

With the Wind playing with his hair. Jack managed to get to the North Pole in record time. The lights had gone off during his conversation with Mim. Their meeting had been only a few days ago. What could be so important? He opted to go through the window instead of the door, it was a more direct route to the Globe Room. The other Guardians were in a tight circle standing facing the Globe of Belief. Jack entered and landed on North's right.

"Why did you put on the light's North?" Jack was always up for something to do, but as of late, he had someplace he wanted to be. Mim had been "dead" for months, he wanted to catch up, tell her about all of his adventures since she had given him a locked window.

"We have problem." North's gray eyebrows furrowed over his blue eyes. Jack turned his eyes to the Globe. All of the lights on one side were flickering. None went out, but they proceeded to make a light show, flashing rapidly. Why would belief be flickering? Jack had been inducted as a Guardian a while ago, but he didn't rely on belief as much as the others, after all he didn't have that many believers to begin with.

"Why is this happening? Can't you do something?" Jack was worried, belief affected him. He wasn't used to having such a vulnerability.

"That's the thing mate, we don't know why. And it's can't WE do something, you're in this now too." Bunny turned from the circle and hopped on a contraptionNorth designed for when he wanted to view the globe up close. Tooth fluttered up join him.

"I say we check up on these kids. It seems that this is only on one hemisphere. We'll need to split up." Bunny looked to Tooth. If anyone there was good at covering the globe in divisions and organization, it was Tooth. Director and Manager Toothiana kicked in and soon everyone had a place to go.

"Sandy, you take Central America, we'll need your language skills with all the dialects."

"Bunny, take care of all the islands, your tunnels are the fastest way to hop the oceans"

"Vaaaaa! The sleigh can easily..."

"Shut up North." No one was stopping the lady now!

"Jack you're in charge of the United States, it's the only place temperature wise that can handle you. I'll do South America with a squad of fairies."

At last she turned to North.

"As for you..."

"North. You get Canada."

"We'll monitor them every couple of days for a month or so, then let's see if we can draw some conclusions."

* * *

**A/N: I don't put these usually but please people REVIEW! I have no idea if people like my story!**

**-Mimic**


	31. A Story and Lots of Yelling

Jack breezed into the night, intending to work from North of South and East to West, he began in Maine and moved down along the coastline. He also made a special check on Jamie, making sure that nothing bad had happened to him. Jamie confirmed that he and Sophie were fine, but Sophie just had a cup of milk and went to bed, so Jamie had to stay awake and help her. As he flew over his lake, he glanced down out of habit, to make sure his home was alright. In one look, he spiraled down at top speeds.

Mim was collapsed on the ice. He raced down! He shouted her name, knowing that only she could hear him, unless you counted Jamie and his pals. In one swift movement, she awoke, pushed off her shoulders and slipped off her bracelets. This time they took the form of two handles and twin knife blades extended from them. These were throwing knives and she had plans for them. In total reflex she threw with dead aim at Jack. He called her name again. Her eyes went from lime green in alarm to a yellow in shock and worry. At the last second the knives shifted into weights which fell into the snow.

"This is the second time you've done this. Does battle mode ever turn off?" Jack was laughing despite what seemed to be a serious situation. He was like that.

"You earned it for waking me up like that! I didn't know it was you." She was trying to be angry but her eyes did not go red as they would if she was angry.

"Why were you ASLEEP on the ice?! And why would you be so tense?"

Mim was silent remembering the event that had preceded her seeing Jack just now. They sat down on adjoining tree branches and she began to explain the whole complicated meeting between her and Pitch. Jack sat down intending to listen quietly, he loved a good story. But by the time the name Pitch crossed her lips, his intention to be silent dissipated.

"PITCH!"

"Yes, is that important?"

"Incredibly! You could have gotten hurt or captured! Why didn't you run! I've told you enough about Pitch that you should run!"

"Oh quiet down! He is FEAR Jack. Running would only make him stronger. Besides he isn't that big of a deal. He is still weak, standing looked exhausting."

Jack's face darkened. He explained why he was patrolling. If Pitch was weak, he couldn't possibly be able to make a whole hemisphere shake in their belief.

"The whole hemisphere, you say?" Jack nodded.

"I'll think about that. Now can I finish my story?" Jack nodded once more.

She began at the moment Jack had flown off. She worked her way through how Pitch had came and talked to her. But she evasively avoided the proposition he had made her. Then she continued to tell him about Pitch had unleashed some Nightmare soldiers on her. Jack opened his mouth, about to protest but a warning glare from a pair of eyes that were slowly turning red forced him to clamp his mouth shut. She fought them off and ended with how the world went black.

"Pitch knocked you unconscious!"

"I never said that. I said the world went black. I was quite conscious!"

"So why did I find you asleep on the ice then?

"I probably got bored sitting there in the blackness and fell asleep." Jack sighed, wondering how by Man in Moon she was here talking to him and not in some dark cage somewhere.

"Why would you ever fall asleep in the presence of Pitch!"

"Pitch can't touch me if I'm not afraid and I wasn't. Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Never mind that. I just got you back that's all."

"Alright." She hugged him.

"Don't you have a patrol to get to?"

Jack smiled and stood up on his tree branch. He launched up and off. She followed him in his ascent but turned and flew in the opposite direction, as she now had a pair of large white feathery wings, similar to that of an angel. With a wave they parted.

Jack sighed and lost his grin a bit. How could he ever admit it to her?

Mim also sighed. How would she ever tell him?


	32. It isn't Stealing if its Mine

A month went by. The patrols continued with only one development. They noticed a pattern. From the north pole, the hemisphere of flickering lights seemed to move counterclockwise. Jack and Mim continued to see each other on and off. On one such occasion, she had a peculiar inquiry.

"Where does Pitch live?"

Jack was put off his guard. Why would Mim want to know that?

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, if I knew where he lived, than I could avoid it."

Jack couldn't sense an ulterior motive. There was no way he could've known. So he told her.

* * *

During the weeks that passed, Mim flew back to New England to visit her home, or to be more precise, former home. She perched on the rooftop that, almost a year ago, Jack had stood on ready to fly her away from spy crazy Guardians. For a time she was puzzled on how to get into her room, until Jack told her about how tooth fairies could pass through glass. So now staring at her old bedroom window she focused her mind. With all her concentration, she thought about tooth fairies. Their essence and self. She tried to get into their mind set. This included thinking a lot about teeth. She felt the transformation proceed. When it had finished Mim took a look in the reflection of the window.

She had shrunk somewhat, being 3 feet tall instead of her usual 5 foot 4 inches. Her feathers were much thinner and smaller than Tooth's but they were the correct color. She even had wings! But those she would worry about later. Now came then real test. She had to trust that she would pass through the glass of else it wouldn't work. After all tooth fairies just do it, they don't worry about it.

She decided on just barging straight through, thinking too much would make her unable to do it too well. She set up on the roof and ran toward the window, and at the last minute dove through, focusing on tooth fairies and passing through. She did go through, but it was a little bit like diving through a thin waterfall. She landed squarely on the chair that straight under her window. It pushed across the floor a little bit, making a scraping sound.

Mim winced. What if her parents woke up? It hit her that they couldn't see her, but she could still make noise. No one came, but that was just fine with her.

She gazed around. This was her room. It had been left untouched. All her paintings and belongings lay as if she had only left this afternoon. Mim slipped off her bracelets and they shifted into the strap of a shoulder bag. Into this bag she placed a small painting of Jack, one of Sandy, North, etc. All of the Guardians had a portrait. Then she moved to her desk, she picked up a cup she had made in art class. Before she had met him, she had made it to give to him if she ever met him. She smiled thinking about how she would wait at her window almost every night looking for some sign of him.

The last object she grabbed was a locked wooden box on her desk. This was what she REALLY came for. She had something to do, and it had to be done quickly. Pitch had leverage on her and she wanted, needed, to get rid of it. Jack had to know soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! How did you like this chapter! Please R&R**! **So far I only have one consistent reviewer. Just type in something. If you guys want something I will try to put it in!**

**-Mimic**


	33. A Box and a Queen

**A/N" I realize I haven't put one of these in yet. I thought it would be obvious since this is fanfiction but anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians characters or universe, I solely own the character Nym/Mim and all of her affiliations.**

**P.S. I have no problems if you want Mim to make an appearance in one of your stories but please ask first. Thank you! :D**

* * *

Jack was excited. Today was the Winter Solstice, the First Day of Winter. Jack was giving the world a whole bunch of snow. Whiteness fluttered down on every country in the Northern hemisphere. He was supposed to be patrolling, but they couldn't deny him this. After all, what winter seasonal doesn't celebrate the beginning of their season?

Burgess was in full of snow day fun. With all of the flurries, school was cancelled until Christmas vacation. Jamie and the gang had thanked Jack enthusiastically. The day was covered in snow forts, snowball fights and some snow cones, thanks to Jack Frost. Mim watched from the rooftops. When ever he looked her way, she would concentrate on a comic book character from her youth, Invisible Woman, and then vanish. She copied this power often and she had gotten pretty good at it.

As the day wore on, all the kids went inside, their parents had heard that more snow was coming on the news, and worried that it would all plop on the kids' heads! they didn't know that Jack would never let such a thing happen. As usual Jack began to amble over towards the lake. He intended to put another layer of ice over the top. The day he got his memories back, he vowed never to have another kid make the mistake he did and fall through thin ice. The lake was consistently frozen all winter. He even had the Spring spirit, Aviva come and melt it personally so that no one would mistake whether it was safe or not.

But today it was solidly covered, and Jack decided to sit and watch the stars. It was a full moon tonight and Jack hadn't talked with the old man in a while.

This was what Mim had been waiting for, he was alone, and they could talk.

...

A rustle in the snow forced Mim to remain hidden in her tree, and it forced Jack to stand and look around. A slim figure clad in sparkling white glided out from the trees. Blonde hair piled itself on her head in a bun, clasped with a large snowflake clip. In a short white dress with a fur belt, the Snow Queen walked out onto the ice in a pair of white slippers.

"Hey Jack. Gelukkig Winter Dag. Ik hoop dat u geniet van de kou."

"Hello Zvezda. Why don't you speak English?"

"Why don't you speak Dutch?"

"I would if we were in the Netherlands. This is America."

"Yes it is. England speaks English. America speaks lots of languages, even Dutch."

Zvezda was always stubborn. Jack didn't know why. Sure, they shared a season and all, but Zvezda seemed to be a bit cruel sometimes. Jack didn't approve of some of her actions. People died in her blizzards. Sure people died in his too but at least he regretted it. He didn't do it on purpose either. By all definitions Zvezda was cold.

"Why are you here Zvezda?"

"It is the Day of Winter, I came to enjoy it."

Mim climbed down from the tree. She couldn't wait to much longer. Pitch could strike at any time. She walked through the snow quietly towards them. Jack's back was to her. She would just quietly ask the Snow Queen if she could talk to Jack for a moment, and everything would be okay. She was 20 feet behind them and then Zvezda saw her.

Jack looked at Zvezda. For a moment it seemed like she had seen something behind him.

"Hey, is everything alri-..mmmph!"

Jack had made a move to turn around but Snow Queen grabbed the front of his hoodie and kissed him. She looked straight at Mim.

He heard something clatter into the ground. Wrenching himself away from Zvezda he turned only to see Mim racing into the woods, her footprints outlined in the moonlight. The locked box lay open on the ground, the lock had broken and the contents of the box were scattered everywhere. Thank goodness there was no wind, or all the folded papers that had been in the box would have blown away.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Zvezda only laughed.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME!"

"For fun. You would know about that wouldn't you. Fun"

"YOU DID IT TO HURT HER!"

"Maybe."

"WHY?"

"She probably deserved it."

Jack was now freezing n rage causing all of the ice to thicken and grow. Snow Queen only looked amused. She turned and walked to her giant Snowy Owl and climbed on its back. As the owl took off. Jack froze some razor sharp icicles and cast them towards her. They all missed. But Jack was too consumed by sorrow to notice. He ran to the box on the ground. He tripped on a stone and fell, landing close to one of the papers. How could he tell Mim how he felt when she had just seen that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my drama. I tried so hard to find a snow queen who wouldn't be like Elsa. This is not a crossover. R&R.**

**-Mimic**


	34. Letters from the Lost

**A/N: BIG NOTIFICATION! I have created a Facebook page for this fanfiction account. Search Mimitation Balance and you can find notifications and artwork based on my stories. All of the art is hand-drawn by me! Check it out! **

* * *

Jack looked at the pieces of paper in his hands. She had brought them here. He was sure they were for him. What had he done? More precisely. what had he not done? How had he let this happen? Jack's emotions began to reel out of control. Jack was an expert at keeping his feelings in check. How was he losing control? Far away he didn't realize that Mim was using one of her more subtle abilities. He own feelings were running rampant, and that effect was radiated across the area. Everywhere close by, people were experiencing an uncanny lack of control.

Jack now unfolded one of the papers. He read what was on it. His hands were shaking, causing the words to shift before his eyes.

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't know if you will ever receive this letter.  
I don't know if you know if I even exist or,  
sometimes, if you're truly real. I can't ignore  
the fact that I always have dreams about you  
and these great heroes called Guardians. But  
I write this anyway, because, if I don't, I may  
really begin to think I'm making it up._

_-Nym_

These were letters! Jack checked the date written at the top. This was written a year and a half ago. That was about 6months before he met Nym, now Mim. Jack reached for the next nearest letter unfolding it with such force that he ripped the top.

_Jack, _

_Summer is ha**\**ving it's last days.  
Though I und**/**erstand that you  
are Winter a**/**nd I won't see any  
snow for a f**\**ew months, I would  
ask you if there is a Summer  
embodiment, or spirit. But until  
I see your white hair..._

_-Nym_

Through the awful guilt and pain Jack felt, Mim had managed to make him laugh. He recalled that the Summer spirit's name was Pelagia. Mythos, the spiritual embodiment of legend (a serious gossip), said her face was bright and warm as the summer sun, but Jack had never crossed paths with her. It wasn't that big of a surprise really. Jack scanned through the rest of the letters. Every single one was addressed to him and signed by Nym. They went as far back as 2 years or so. He found a single one that Nym had apparently written as a very young child. It said she would always believe. When Jack replaced all the letters in the box he put that letter in his hoodie pocket.

Closing the box and tucking it under his arm, he turned to the woods. Mim's footprints were still clearly illuminated by the setting moon. He had to find her, had to explain. He plunged into the trees with the footprints and the moon as his guide.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't know, those random slashes in the second letter are supposed to be the rip Jack made. Also, the next chapter has the potential to be a song fanfic, but I won't do it if no one wants it. Post your opinion in the reviews! :D**

**-Mimic **


End file.
